Mercedes Hunter
Mercedes Hunter Gallery Real Name: Mercedes Hunter Current Alias: N/A Aliases: (to her annoyance, Mack calls her Cheese) Identity: Secret Alignment: Neutral Affiliation: Excalibur Relatives: Mackenzie (Half-Sister) Universe: Earth-84002 Base Of Operations: N/A Gender: Female Age: 20 Height: 5'10'' Weight: 130 Eyes: Green-Brown Hair: Auburn Unusual Features: N/A Citizenship: United Kingdom Marital Status: Single Occupation: Student Education: Magic School equivalent to High School Origin: Human with Magical Affinity. Place of Birth: London, England Creators: Kara * Zone And Peri. History Early Life The Hunter girls have had an affinity for magic since they were young girls, so it came to no surprise when they were sent to Agatha Harkness' School of Magic. Mercedes excelled in school, while other struggled in classes, she was always head of the class. It often bored her to be in school so she would go off in search of other means to entertain herself, and teach herself new magic. Or in her case Dark/Black Magic. It wasn't before long that she was found out, and immediately expelled from the school. There were several rumors that spread throughout the school about what exactly happened to the Hunter Girl. No one really knows. In truth, Mercedes had snuck into the basement and unintentionally opened a Pandora's box that unleashed greater evil onto the world. The evils with it grabbed and ripped pieces of her soul off, using that to materialize in the real world, leaving her with only bits of humanity. She now travels the world in attempt to recapture the hell she unleashed, using the dark magic she learned to undo her selfish deeds and to return her soul before the black magic fully corrupts the little left of her, which would turn her into a wraith. Her family thinks she ran away from home. Even though she didn't like the idea, she took Mackenzie with her, as the girl's potent blood keeps her from turning into a wraith. Social Life Allies Her sister is her greatest ally, although she loves her, she often finds her too much to handle and would more so like to do things on her own. She is known to some members of Excalibur and the Braddock Family. Enemies The evil she has unleashed onto the world. Love Life Brandon Weldon (Off and On again Boyfriend.) Powers, Magic and Weaknesses Powers And Magic Pandora's Box Since she is the one who opened it she is responsible to return the evils she unleashed. The box now follows her command, transforming, (like the Witchblade) into whatever the wielder desires. Commonly the box is now a bracelet on her right hand. Dark Magic Mercedes can use Spells, Charms, Artifacts, Potions, and Sacrifices to conduct the following in Black/Dark/Demonic Magic: * Astral Projection- Mercedes can exit her body in her astral form and travel outside it at the speed of thought. * Conjure Objects- She has also conjured a rabbit, a leopard, an octopus, and a mystic warrior seemingly from thin air. * Dimensional Aperture ** An extradimensional space that she can recall or place objects in. This Pocket can almost store an unlimited amount of items. The size of this pocket opening can vary * Dimentinal Travel- Mercedes can, to a limited extent, teleport herself and others to other dimensions, including the astral plane (to which she can travel physically). Mercedes has been shown to travel from Earth to the Dark Dimensions and back rather easily. She most notably uses this spell to exile creatures captured by her Ensnaring spell. * Ensnaring- In, those who are captured by this spell must make a Psyche FEAT roll to break free, or its effects are permanent until Mercedes terminates the spell. She has used this spell to create bridges of In material strength. * Force Field- Create shields to protect her physical self along with psyche-spheres to block the telepathy of others. * Magic Detection: In. She uses this to find other evil being to return to the Dark Dimensions. * Molecular Rearrangement- She can utilize dark magic to disguise or reform her clothing or the clothing of others. As well, she can mystically transform her body and the body of others. Examples would be transforming a man into a pig and guns into snakes. * Telepathy- She can communicate with others telepathically, most notably to Mackenzie due to their close bond. * Teleportation- She can teleport herself and others. * Soulfire/Hellfire Familiar: Uses living creatures as an conduit of her senses and powers. The witch must be in contact with the Familiar in order to achieve any magical powers aside from just communication. * One of her Familiars is a Cat, named Knickers. Note: The familiar could be Magic in nature. Wraith Form: The longer she uses black magic for a prolonged amount of time, without her sister's presence she starts turning more and more into a wraith, the amount of time it takes to reverse depends on the more she allows the corruption to take over. This is caused by most of her soul being ripped out of her body, leaving the very little humanity left in her incapable of handling the satanic magic she uses safely. * Superhuman abilities- While in wraith form, her abilities increase substantially. ** Magical Resistance- While slowly becoming corrupted, her body begins resisting magic, however magic is also what repels the corruption. The resistance is powerful enough to withstand her sister's lethal blood, the blood is also what can easily reverse the effects of corruption. ** Regeneration- While in wraith form, she starts to drain live from things around her; plants, animals, or other people. The life drained is used to recover herself from injuries. * Spiritual Realm- While in wraith form, she can easily travel back and froth from the living and spirit realm, while in the spirit realm she can see, sense, and follow demonic beings. ** If killed in wraith form, her body is sent to the spiritual realm, where she resides for a few hours to days (depending on the brutality of how she was killed) until it she recovers in the spiritual realm. * Necromancery- In wraith form, she is capable of summoning, speaking to, and controlling spirits, and the undead. Weaknesses Addiction: Her magic is derived from three major sources: personal powers of the soul, body, mind. Using Magic can sometimes leave her feeling drained but regaining her magic in a few hours. However, using Dark Magic gives her the ability to go longer and do more spells, which leads Mercedes further down the path to the dark side of magic. Thus leading to her addiction. Demonic Corruption: Due to her soul being ripped to pieces and taken out of her body, her own magic is well capable of turning her into a wraith. While a wraith she is very powerful, she is also basically dead. * Spiritual Realm- The longer she stays in wraith form, the more her body will start to sink itself permanently into the spirit realm. Because of this she must keep herself from staying in that form for long, or pay the ultimate price. ** While in the spirit realm (and not there from dying) other spirits, demonic beings, and wraiths will attempt to consume the little soul she has left, to take over her body. * Magical Reversion- To snap out of wraith form, she must either have a powerful amount of magic used on her, or magic of the opposite nature of her own (light, and/or holy for example) ** Mackenzie's blood is capable of snapping her sister out of wraith for, the amount of blood depends on how much corruption has developed over the time. The blood (while not lethal to her during the corruption) is used as a very powerful drug when consumed, which literally fights off the evil in her body. Because of this she has to keep her sister with her just in case, to keep herself from fully turning, and permanently trapping herself in the spirit realm. * Wraith Form - Being stuck in wraith form for too long can be shown to be permanent if not reversed, if stuck in wraith form, she is left as a mindless, vengeful evil spirit. Roleplaying Statistics Basic Info NAME: Mercedes Hunter AGE: 20 STRENGTHS: Demon, Black/Dark magicks, necromancery, limited-teleportation, telepathy. Wraith form is very powerful, capable of switching between the living and spirit realms and regenerating. WEAKNESSES: Holy/Light magic, powerful enough magic can snap the corruption out of her that she has during wraith form. Wraith form is potentially permanent and deadly. Statistics Left Normal | Right Wraith STRENGTH: Poor | Remarkable AGILITY: Typical | Sensational ENDURANCE: Typical | Amazing REASON: Excellent | Incredible INTUITION: Incredible | Monstrous PSYCHE: Spectacular | Amazing SPEED: Typical | Remarkable POPULARITY: Feeble Dice Left Normal | Right Wraith PHYSICAL ATTACK: Typical (1d6) | Remarkable (3d10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Typical (1d6) | Amazing (5d10) ENERGY ATTACK: (see below) ENERGY DEFENSE: Typical (1d6) | Amazing (5d10) PSYCHIC ATTACK: (see below) PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Incredible (2d20) | Amazing (5d10) Abilities and Spells Mercedes can use Spells, Charms, Artifacts, Potions, and Sacrifices to conduct the following in Black/Dark/Demonic Magic: * Conjure Objects: Am ability to conjure objects seemingly from thin air, the traversement of dimensions (either personally or via gateways) with Am accuracy. * Dimensional Aperture. ** An extradimensional space that she can recall or place objects in. This Pocket can almost store an unlimited amount of items. The size of this pocket opening can vary. * Dimentinal Travel. * Ensnaring- In, those who are captured by this spell must make a Psyche FEAT roll to break free, or its effects are permanent until Mercedes terminates the spell. She has used this spell to create bridges of In material strength. * Force Field- Create Magical barrier of Un strength or Magical Shield of Am. *Gravity, halves opponent's Speed. A Physical FEAT of In or more is needed to regain regular speed. * Molecular Rearrangement: Un ability to mold the physical shapes of various objects. * Telepathy-Limited. * Teleportation: Able to teleport across Mn distances with great accuracy. * Shapeshifting-Limited and Unlimited * Soulfire/Hellfire, Amazing (5d10) fire and magic based damage. * Dark Lightning, Remarkable (3d10) area lightning damage, attacks up to four targets. **If numbered rolled is a total of 20 or more, electronics and machines are disrupted and rendered useless for 3 turns. *Shadow Wind, Incredible (2d20) single target damage, very long-ranged. Magical Resistance: Being around magic all her life has given her a strong resistant to magical attacks, rolls Awesome (9d10) defense against magical attacks. Familiar: Uses living creatures as an conduit of her senses and powers. The witch must be in contact with the Familiar in order to achieve any magical powers aside from just communication. * One of her Familiars is a Cat, named Knickers. Note: The familiar could be Magic in nature at Unearthly(1d100) Wraith Form: Wraith for gives her a few more abilities at the cost of becoming corrupted completely by evil. * Regeneration - Recovers at Remarkable (3d10) * Necromancery - Allows her to summon, control, and speak to undead beings. Undead being's ability to fight varies depending on the creature. * Magical Resistance - Capable of withstanding magical abilities. Limitations/Weaknesses Magic: The more black magic used, the more she starts to become corrupted by evil. After a certain point of corruption, she begins the early stages of wraith form. If corruption continues without being purified through holy, or potent magic, it can be shown to be permanent. Wraith Form: While in wraith form, she is considerably weak to certain things, such as holy and potent magic. The more she goes into wraith for the less humanity she has, the later stages of wraith form make her into a literal mindless vengeful monster. * Holy/Light - Holy and light attacks hit double what they normally should. * Necromancery - Summoning undead beings causes 10 damage for each being. * Potent Magic - While receiving no damage from magic, enough of it purifies the corruption and snaps her out of wraith form, once snapped out she is stunned temporarily while she recovers from the strain. ** The stronger the magic the less needed to snap her out, for example, her sister's blood is capable of Unearthly, and completely purifies the corruption. * Turning back - Breaking out of wraith form is very painful, and causes severe mental and physical strains on her body. Weapons Pandora/Mercedes' Box: transforms on command, forming armor, blades, and staffs of varies size. It is a gateway to other dimentions, like Hell, or Limbo. Once a deamon is traped insie, It can not escape through again, unless the box is opened by Mercedes. The box will only listen her her comands